


5 Minutes in Heaven

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Royai Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre Promised Day, Riza needs a break, Roy Mustang is a Shithead, Royai Week, Royai Week 2019, Trapped In A Closet, kissing in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Riza is stuck in Bradley's closet, when she gets company.Set in the time where Riza is Bradley's Adjutant, but before the Pride reveal.





	5 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, and I know I haven't finished Day 6 yet... I feel ashamed. Please bear with me. Also I know it's supposed to be 7 Minutes in Heaven but... whenever has Riza Hawkeye taken 7 Minutes when it could have been 5? XD
> 
> Prompt: Trapped

Riza closed her eyes and counted from ten backwards. She really needed to calm down, her breathing was much too hard and made too much noise. But there was someone in the office. King Bradley wasn't supposed to be in his office, he should still be in the meeting with the rest of the compromised Generals.

 

She had just wanted to get a quick peek into his office while he wasn't around. That had been a huge mistake. And Riza Hawkeye didn't make mistakes. Mistakes got you killed.

 

So when she had heard steps coming to his inner office, Riza had done what anyone would have. She had quietly slipped into the closet and hoped for the best.

 

The person in the office started rummaging around in what Riza supposed was King Bradley's desk. Maybe he had come back to retrieve a document that he had forgotten about - or that he hadn't wanted her to see. She knew that he mistrusted her.

 

She just hoped that he would be quick about it. She needed to get herself out of his office and to safety.

 

The rummaging stopped.

 

For a second it was eerily quiet. Riza tried not to fall into a panick. Had she been too loud? Had he heard her? She bit the bottom part of her lip, her hand slowly reaching for her gun. She knew it would probably be futile, but she had to at least try to defend herself. She had promised to never give up again.

 

She heard steps. And they were coming closer to her direction. Slowly Riza slid her gun out of ist holster and released the safety.

 

She never understood exactly why she didn't shoot.

 

The door was ripped open, and before she could decide on a course of action, someone slipped into the closet and closed the door behind him.

 

Riza had the gun pressed against his throat when suddenly a flame lit up the inside of the closet and she found herself, facing off against Roy Mustang, his hand cocked and ready to turn the small flickering flame into a weapon and burn everything in its wake.

 

They stared at each other for a second, before he quickly let the flame die. Riza sighed and lowered her gun.

 

"Shhh," he said. "I heard someone coming."

 

Riza might have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dangerous. She couldn't believe that she was stuck in a closet with Roy Mustang. They were close, much too close for her comfort.

 

She could feel his breath on her face, smell the coffee on it. It was strange. Usually he preferred to drink tea at work. She always made him tea. Did he not like it when someone else prepared it? Or was he under so much stress that he actually took to drinking coffee, even though he always said that he never had a liking for it.

 

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the office door opening and two sets of feet walking inside. One of them was Bradley. She had memorized the way he walked, calm and collected, as if he knew the world was his.

 

"And your adjutant, sir?", someone asked. Riza knew the voice it belonged to Brigardier General Edison.

 

"She is on a mission of most importance. She won't disturb us:"

 

Riza's eyes had adjusted to the dark again. She could see the way Roy raised a mocking eyebrow at her. Then he gave her a wry grin. Clearly neither of them were where they were supposed to be. And both of them hoped that noone would notice.

 

"What did **HE** say? Does he have any news for us?"

 

Riza could only assume that they were talking about this ominus Father, that the Elrics had mentioned.

 

His lips moved as if he wanted to say something, but Riza put her finger on them, effectively shushing him. She looked at him sternly. How careless of him, to attempt to speak while a Homunculus was in the room with them!

 

To her absolute horror, Roy's lips spread into a grin.

 

Before Riza could grasp what he was planning, Roy placed his hands on her shoulders and slightly opened his lips, allowing her finger to slip into his mouth.

 

Riza went beet red. He had the audacity to suck on her finger while they were hidden in a closet with Bradley on the other side!

 

Suddenly the idea of shooting Roy in the face was very attractive to her.

 

She bit her lip, suppressing all possible sounds she might make and hoped that they would be able to get out soon.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the conversation outside drifted off, and the two slowly left Bradley's office.

 

Riza sighed, pushing open the door to let herself out of the closet.

 

"Lieutenant, wait," Roy whispered, and jerked her back by the sleeve of her uniform.

 

Riza looked at him surprised.

 

"Sir?"

 

It took all of her self control not to punch him right now. His little stunt could have exposed them and then they'd be dead.

 

"We don't know if they will come back. Best we wait a bit before we leave..."

 

Roy was right. And Riza hated to admit it. So she stepped back into the closet and shut the door, engulfing them in darkness again.

 

There were hands on her cheeks, fingers ghosting over her skin like butterflies.

 

"I'm sorry, Riza."

 

She knew he meant it. She heard it in his voice, she could taste it on his lips as he pressed them against hers in a kiss.

 

_I'm sorry I got us into this mess_

_I'm sorry that you are in danger because of me_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust_

_And I'm sorry that through all of this I chained you to my side_

 

 

Each kiss was an apology for something he had supposedly done. She could taste the tears in each one of them, even if he hadn't shed them.

 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, clutching the material of his uniform. This was dangerous.

 

They were playing with fire quite literally as they were giving in to their desires right in enemy territory. But Riza - who always was calm and collected, holding her team back when they charged into battle without a plan - didn't care right now. She was engulfed in everything she had been denying herself for years, feast on what she had starved for.

 

Every little touch sparked a hunger and a desire that she couldn't hold back. Not now. She allowed herself 5 minutes of weakness. Five minutes of drowning herself in all that was Roy.

 

For 5 minutes they would just be a man and a woman, kissing in the dark, allowing themselves to express what they were feeling for each other.

 

And once those 5 minutes where over, Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye would step out of Bradley's office and they would both return to their proper places on the chess board, waiting for their turn.

 

Nobody would be the wiser.


End file.
